


A Small Price To Pay

by sappho147z (sappho147)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post 15x19, anyway sorry this is very short and not edited but it's 1am and i have to work in the morning, because of my terrible feelings on the matter, cas perspective, it is just important to me i think that dean himself chooses to go get cas, just a short scene i needed to get out of my head before it is no longer canon, not betaed very sorry, that he has to ask cas to stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho147/pseuds/sappho147z
Summary: Castiel wakes up in the empty to a familiar face. Dean has a favor to ask.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 28





	A Small Price To Pay

Dean’s face is the last thing Castiel sees before the darkness swallows him up, cold and infinitely dark. He holds the image in his mind as the floats away from consciousness and into the quiet sleep of the empty. He feels as content as he is able.

/ /

Dean’s face is the first thing he sees when he wakes up in empty, his brow creased in worry, hand gently shaking him awake by the shoulders. 

“Cas, please, you gotta wake up, we don’t have long.” 

It looked like Dean, and it sounded like him too, but the empty had played tricks like this before.

He sat up, studying Dean’s face for the inevitable giveaway. Dean’s soul glowed back at him, bright and perfect.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice was barely a whisper. How was he here? Why was he here?

“Cas, listen, Jack found you a way out, but we don’t have long, and there’s a price.”

“A price?” 

“If we leave now we can get out, but we can’t get all of you out. If you come with me you have to fall, Cas.”

“You want me to fall?” 

Dean looked down at the ground between them for a moment, before looking back, hesitating.

“Cas, I understand if that’s not what you want, this has to be your choice. I know that’s a part of you.”

Why would Dean go to all this trouble just to bring him back without his powers?

“What do you want me to do?” Castiel asked.

“This is your choice, man, not mine.”

“I want to know.” Castiel studied Dean’s face.

“I want you to come home, Cas.” Dean’s expression was confusing. Tense, pained, and desperate all at once. “I want you to come home with me, and I want you to stay.” Dean took a deep breath, and squared his shoulders. “Cas, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you before, I didn’t know you - I didn’t even know if you _could _feel the same way, let alone if you _did _, I -“____

____“Dean, what are you -“_ _ _ _

____“I love you, Cas. I love you too.” The words hung in the air between them for a moment as Cas processed them. Had Dean really not known how he felt? Had he been sitting across the room from him for years, having the same thoughts as him, the same feelings, without him noticing? The air around him seemed to thicken, all of a sudden Castiel felt as if the space between them was miles apart instead of inches. He leaned in to close the gap almost instinctively, and felt Dean’s hand cup his jaw._ _ _ _

____He pressed his forehead against Dean’s, and felt Dean’s breath again his lips. They both stilled for a moment, breathing. This was line he couldn’t step back over once crossed. But then, why would he want to? He crossed the line._ _ _ _

____Dean kissed him slowly and gently, like Castiel was some fragile, precious thing. Castiel pressed back against him, deepening the kiss, his arms wrapping around Dean’s neck, pulling him close. Castiel had struggled to reconcile what he had seen humans write and sing about for millennia with his own romantic experiences, limited as they had been. But this one kiss filled him with a desperate longing to be close, to be closer, that he had never felt before. Holding Dean in his arms, knowing that he loved and that he was loved, he understood why poets were compelled to write and singers compelled to sing._ _ _ _

____An alarm sounded from Dean’s pocket, and Dean pulled away to silence it, resting his forehead against Cas’ and breathing deeply._ _ _ _

____“We gotta move, Cas. Jack’s opening the rift, and he can’t hold it for long.” He pulled a small glass vial from his pocket. “Our best chance is to leave your grace here, and hope the Shadow won’t notice until we’re long gone.”_ _ _ _

____“He won’t follow me back?” Leaving Dean once had been difficult, but leaving him again, knowing he had the chance of happiness might destroy him._ _ _ _

____“Jack says he can lock the door and throw away the key once we’re out.”_ _ _ _

____“And you believe him?”_ _ _ _

____“I do.” Dean passed him the vial._ _ _ _

____Castiel pulled out his angel blade, and made a small cut at the base of his throat. He reached out to his grace, tearing it off from where it met his consciousness, and forcing it out. He held eye contact with Dean, looking into his soul, committing its shifting colors to memory as much as he could. White light poured out into the air, and he willed it into the vial. He felt, for a moment, exactly the same, and then he felt the edges of the world shrinking in on him._ _ _ _

____He sealed the vial, placing it on the ground._ _ _ _

____Dean stood, and stretched his hand out to Castiel, pulling him to his feet._ _ _ _

____There was a great tearing sound as a rift opened up a few meters away, red and ragged around the edges like a wound, light from the other side bleeding through. The rift was small, barely large enough for a person to step through._ _ _ _

____“Let’s go home, Cas.”_ _ _ _


End file.
